A Lost Moon
by hugsandkisses55555
Summary: So this takes place in New Moon after Edward left Bella. She is with Jacob. But what will happen will Edward come back? Will Jacob leave Bella? Will Edward and Jacob start a compitition over Bella? Read on to find out! :D
1. Chapter 1: Finding Out

**Sorry it's short. It's my first story and I want to see if people like it so please review! ****_**

**Chapter One: Finding Out**

Bella P.O.V.

Yesterday I found out my best friend Jake was a werewolf. Suddenly things were back the way they were before all of this nonsense. Jacob and I hung out almost every day, the other days he had patrol…. Victoria was back… and **HE** was still gone. Jake told me that he was going to pick me up today and take me to First Beach. He said he had something important to tell me. I was still lying in bed. I looked over at my clock and realized it was ten thirty so I decided to get up, go take a shower, and get dressed. When I was done it was twelve - o - clock. Jake said he would be here at twelve thirty so I decided to go sit on the couch and watch some television while I wait. I was practically jumping out of my seat while waiting for Jake. I was morbidly curious to what Jake was going to tell me. Than at twelve thirty on the dot I heard a knock on the door. I walked to open it and of course Jake was standing there with a gleaming smile on his face. "Hey Jake," I said. "Hey Bells," Jake said still smiling, "C'mon hop in the car." We walked towards the car and got in and drove down to First Beach. We went and sat at "our tree". "Bells," Jake began, "I realize that your much happier now than you were when Ed- I mean **HE** left you, and honestly I think that's mainly because of me. Bells I want you to know that I love you."

I was stunned. I mean I knew he liked me. Everyone knew that. But I didn't know what to say in return. He gave me a minute to process my thoughts. Finally I responded with, "Jake I don't know what to say." He then said, "Bells you may not realize it yourself, but I know you love me back. I can sense it physically by the ways you respond to me." Then slowly his face made its way towards mine. I could feel his hot breath on my face. Then his lips touched mine and our lips were moving in strange confusing ways they've never moved before. He pulled back and looked into my eyes, "I love you more than anything in this world Bella." I didn't know what expression was on my face, but I did know this, "I love you Jacob." I whispered back.


	2. Chapter 2: Suprise Vistor

**Chapter 2: Surprise Visitor**

Bella P.O.V

Jacob and I were an official couple. EVERYONE knew it. Well, actually only Forks and the Rez knew, but to me that counted as everyone. Jacob had off patrol tonight so we were going to hang out at his place. Billy and Charlie went away for a one-day fishing trip. I drove over to Jake's around seven - o - clock. When I got to Jake's house he was already at the door waiting for me. He pulled me into his arms for a hello kiss. Next thing I knew my legs were around his waist and my fingers were tangled in his hair. We went into his bedroom. Suddenly his tongue was against my lips begging for entrance. I opened my mouth and felt his hot breath inside. His tongue exploring my mouth. Eventually I pulled back. He looked into my eyes and whispered, "Hey Bells," and he smiled. "What do you want to do?" he asked. "Well, we could sit on the couch and watch a movie." I said. "Sounds good to me. As long as I get to be with you for the whole movie." He smiled and winked. We ended up watching a movie called unstoppable. We weren't really watching the movie though. For most of it we just stared into each other's eyes. When it was over he kissed me softly. Then we just sat there and eventually fell asleep.

When I woke up in the morning I was in Jake's arms and we were in his bed, squeezed into the non-existent space. I turned around and realized he was already awake. "How long have you been up?" I asked him. "For about a half an hour." He said. "You know I wouldn't care if you got up. Right?" I said. "Yeah, but I like listening to what you say in your sleep." He said and gave a small smile. I scowled at him. He saw that and quickly said, "Don't worry it's nothing too bad. You mostly just said 'Jacob my Jacob' all night. It was nice to hear." Then he quickly kissed me and stood up and I saw he was shirtless and without realizing I was, I started to stare at his perfect body. He knocked me and of my daydreaming and said, "Enjoying the show?" I blushed bright crimson and looked down. "Jake I gotta go home. I have to take a shower and get changed." I said. "Okay," he responded. "I'll drive you."

When I got out of the shower I threw on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I ran downstairs and realized a note on the table that read,

_Hey Bells,_

_Sorry I'm not here. The pack picked up a new scent and needed me. I will be back as soon as I can. I love you!_

_-Jake _

My wolf…. My Jacob. I didn't mind the fact he was a wolf. It just proved that one more thing I thought wasn't real, was. Well what can I do now? I decided to sit on the couch and watch some television. A couple of minutes later I heard a knock on the door and ran to get it. When I opened it up I probably looked shocked, but it might have been something else since I couldn't tell which expression was on face. Because there **HE** was standing at the door – with that crooked smile that knocked the breath out of me – as if nothing had happened. "Edward." I whispered.


End file.
